Harry Potter y las Nuevas Direcciones
by Annette C. K
Summary: William Schuester, un joven Squib, decide crear un coro exclusivamente para hijos de Muggles que tienen diversos problemas en sus vidas, enfrentándose a embarazos adolescentes y dudas de sexualidad.


_**Author**** Note:**_

**_Bueno, llevo un tiempo trabajando en esto, y como podrán ver es un crossover de Glee y Harry Potter, que son mis dos cosas favoritas en el mundo. Este se sitúa en lo que podríamos decir Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Ojalá que lo__ disfruten._**

**_Ps:_**

**_Como saben, casi siempre en mis fanfics, los personajes principales son Puck y Quinn, esta no es la excepción. Pero haré lo posible para darle una historia a los otros._**

**_Harry Potter y Glee no me pertenecen. Esto sólo es un resultado de mi imaginación._**

* * *

__**1**

**Puck y Quinn**

La estación de Kings Cross estaba repleta. Especialmente ese día, algunos muchachos de dieciocho años se iban al ejército y sus padres se despedían de ellos. Otros simplemente volvían a sus casas para empezar un nuevo año escolar o volver a sus trabajos luego de unas merecidas vacaciones. Pero los que llamaban más la atención eran los jóvenes que iban hacia un andén en específico, los andenes nueve y diez, para los _muggles_, para ellos, era nada más ni nada menos que la plataforma 9 ¾, lugar que los llevaría a su colegio por un año entero.

Cada mago miraba a la izquierda y luego a la derecha antes de pasar. Si alguien los veía podría delatarlos, o simplemente lo considerarían loco o loca. Así que para la seguridad de los _muggles_ y de los magos, era preferible que nadie los viera.

Harry corrió hacia el pilar de cemento sólido y lo traspasó sin problemas. Seguido a él pasaron Ron, Hermione, Ginny y el resto de la familia Weasley, quienes los acompañaban.

Un chico de quince años se paró frente a la muralla de ladrillo y tomó aire. No era la primera vez que pasaba, ya llevaba cinco años pasando por esa plataforma, pero había algo esta vez que le inquietaba, tal vez sea el hecho de que su madre y su hermana estuvieran ahí, o tal vez el hecho de que sus compañeros de clase lo estuvieran viendo interactuando con _muggles_, no tenía nada contra ellos, pero los que sí tenían problemas eran sus compañeros. En primer año, escuchó que estaban hablando mal de una chica a la que hacían llamar "sangre sucia" –hijo de _muggles_–, él era uno de ellos, y ser hijo de _muggles_ en su casa… mejor ni hablar de lo que podían hacerle. Por eso no le había mencionado a nadie ese pequeño detalle. En efecto, les había dicho que su mamá se había ofrecido como enfermera en un hospital _muggle_ porque siempre le interesó todo eso de los _muggles_. No mintió del todo, su mamá sí era enfermera y sí trabajaba en un hospital _muggle_, solo que no hacía magia o algo parecido.

-¿Llevas todas tus cosas, Noah? –le dijo su mamá arreglándole la chaqueta a su hijo.

Noah sólo asintió.

-No se vale –dijo su hermana, una pequeña de siete años–. Tú puedes ir allá y yo no sé si puedo ir cuando tenga once, es completamente injusto –agregó cruzándose de brazos.

Noah rio al ver a su hermana. Sólo dejó de reír al ver a una chica rubia con ojos avellanados pasar frente a él con sus dos padres. La había visto antes, eran compañeros, pero nunca se atrevió a hablarle porque le traería problemas con sus compañeros de casa. Pero siempre le había parecido atractiva, o sea sólo había que mirarla era perfecta.

-¿Llevas tu Torá? –preguntó la mamá de Noah– ¿Tu Menorá?

Noah asintió nuevamente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

-¡Puck! –gritó una chica latina que corría hacia Noah.

Noah se volteó a ver a la chica.

Santana López era una muchacha latina que era, al igual que Noah, impura. Sus padres eran _muggles_, y ella igual lo ocultaba. Ni el mismo Puck lo sabía, pero eran amigos cercanos. Eran los únicos dos chicos de su casa que fingían que Draco Malfoy les caía bien.

-Mira quién viene ahí –susurró Santana al oído de Puck.

Puck miró en la dirección que miraba Santana, no vio a quien esperaba ver –Draco-, sino a la otra chica de su casa, Rachel Berry.

Rachel no tenía tantas cualidades para estar en su casa, pero tenía la mayor de todas; la ambición. Claro, apartando el egoísmo y que quería llamar la atención en todo. La casa de Slytherin, la casa en la que pertenecían los tres jóvenes (Berry, Santana y Puck), era donde entraban la mayoría de los chicos que no eran buenos, los que, según Dumbledore, tenían cierto desdén por las reglas, los "sangre pura" –los hijos de magos–, los que eran crueles. Los clasistas, los racistas, los ladrones, los hijos de los mortífagos. Puck, tenía muchas de esas actitudes, nunca obedecía las reglas, robaba, era un delincuente. Pero muy dentro era alguien bueno, y sí tenía algo a lo que le podrían llamar "Corazón". Se podía apiadar de la gente si quería. Pero jamás lo hacía, gracias a eso quedó en aquella casa, su orgullo y su talento por meterse en problemas. Tenía cuatro años cuando golpeó por primera vez a un chico. También era experto en mentir, él mismo lo decía "El crimen y la mentira son mis reinos.". También era considerado uno de los chicos más atractivos de todo Hogwarts, sus ojos avellanados solían cambiar de color, de verde a café o simplemente permanecían avellana, el cual era su color natural de ojos. Era musculoso, algo que las jóvenes brujas de Hogwarts creían que era sexy. Él era sexy.

Santana, ella en cambio tenía todas las actitudes de una slytherin. Era orgullosa, cruel, rompía reglas de vez en cuando, pero también era ambiciosa. Claro, cada vez que golpeaba a alguien no admitía que había sido ella, sino una tal "Snixx", su alter ego. Ella era de un lugar al que le gustaba llamar, Lima Heights Adjacents, se encontraba en algún lugar de Londres. Era muy codiciada en la escuela, ¿Cómo no? Era hermosa, su cabello era negro, lo tenía largo y era perfecto. Sus ojos negros, eran capaces de manipular a cualquiera. Su piel era bronceada todo el año, algo que Puck adoraba en ella, y claro su cuerpo. Todos amaban su cuerpo. Se veía bien con todo lo que usaba.

Por último Rachel, era egoísta y ambiciosa, y a pesar de no tener todas las cualidades de todos los Slytherin, oh dios, todos la odiaban. Tal vez era por su irritante actitud, y su manía por ser la mejor en todo hacían que todos la odiaran, o nadie sabe. Tal vez sea el hecho de que sus dos papás la criaron con la mentalidad de que era la mejor en todo, y que si alguien era mejor que ella debía superarlo. Nadie sabe. Ellos son _muggles_, pero ella admite que es adoptada ya que sus padres son gais, y obviamente es imposible que dos hombres la hayan hecho y que uno haya quedado embarazado. Ella cree que su madre biológica era bruja, pero nadie sabe lo que en realidad pasó. Tal vez igual era hija de una mujer _muggle_, o tal vez era mestiza. Tal vez.

-Lindo corte, Puckerman –dijo Rachel mirando a ambos chicos.

Puck sonrió ligeramente y pasó una mano por su mohicano nuevo, se lo había cortado en las vacaciones para probar algo nuevo, al parecer sí gustaba. En realidad lo hizo para llamar la atención de las chicas, de una en realidad. Quinn Fabray.

-Con que Quinn no quiere que sus papás pasen al otro lado… -dijo Santana mirando a la chica rubia que Puck había estado mirando desde hace rato.

Puck levantó las cejas mirando a Santana. ¿Le debía decir que él tampoco iba a permitir que su mamá pasara? Suspiró y tomó el brazo de la latina apartándola del resto. Miró a Quinn de reojo y luego miró a Santana.

-Tengo que contarte un secreto –susurró-. Pero promete que no le dirás a nadie.

Los ojos de Santana se abrieron como platos.

-¿Eres gay? –le preguntó. Fue lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza, pero al ver la expresión de Noah al escucharla, pudo deducir que no era eso- Era broma, ¿Qué pasa?

-Mis papás son _muggles_ –confesó el chico. La conocía hace cinco años y nunca había abierto la boca, pero creía que ella entendería.

Santana suspiró aliviada.

-No le diré a nadie –dijo con seriedad-. Puedes contar conmigo, Puckerman… -agregó. Se quedó callada unos segundos. Algo que alarmó a Puck.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó.

-No eres el único que ha estado mintiendo –suspiró-. Si se lo dices a otro, lo negaré, pero yo igual soy hija de _muggles_…

Puck no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la confesión de Santana. La miró por unos segundos y luego la abrazó con fuerza. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y luego notó que Rachel se acercaba a ellos. Ambos se separaron de inmediatamente al ver que la chica que usaba un chaleco negro con un gato en él se acercaba a ellos.

-Tu mamá es muy agradable, Noah –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa-. No sabía que eras judío, podríamos pasar el Sabbat juntos, si quieres, o celebrar Jánuca si lo deseas –siguió con timidez-. No debemos perder las tradiciones judías, son importantes para nuestro pueblo.

Puck la miró sin saber qué decir. Rachel Berry habló con su mamá, miró en dirección a donde estaba su familia, efectivamente los padres de Berry estaban hablando con su mamá. Suspiró y solo asintió.

-Claro, como quieras, mientras los otros hijos de ma…

-¿"Hijos de ma"? –repitió Rachel levantando las cejas- ¿Sangre sucia? –susurró.

-Mestizo… -mintió- Pero no le digas a los otros o me torturarán por tener a un mestizo entre ellos…

Rachel sonrió y asintió.

-Puedes contar conmigo –dijo Rachel. Dicho esto, fue por sus cosas y corrió al andén 9 ¾.

Ya eran las 10:55 a.m. en otras palabras, hora de irse.

Puck abrazó a su mamá con fuerza susurrando "Te voy a extrañar." En su oído. Su madre sólo asintió. Dicho esto, el chico tomó su carrito y corrió al andén 9 ¾ cuidando que su lechuza, Saw, no se cayera. Santana fue tras él. Ambos cruzaron el andén sin mayores complicaciones. Puck miró a Santana sonriendo ligeramente. Estaba completamente distraído, tanto así que no se fijó que chocó con Quinn.

-¡Hey, ten cuidado! –gritó Fabray levantando el pie. Su voz era dulce.

Puck la miró como estúpido por dos segundos.

-L…Lo siento –dijo.

Quinn notó que se había caído un bolso con forma de guitarra del carro de Puckerman. Suspiró y lo recogió, de este cayeron un par de partituras. Puck intentó recogerlas, pero un chico pelirrojo acompañado de dos personas más las tomó antes de que Noah o Quinn pudieran moverse. Quinn miró las partituras en silencio. Levantó las cejas y miró a Puckerman.

-¿"_Sweet Caroline_"? –dijo Quinn mirando al chico del mohawk.

Puck pasó una mano por su mohawk, señal de que estaba nervioso. El chico pelirrojo le entregó las partituras con un poco de desprecio. Era un Weasley, generalmente no le hablaba porque sería como romper las reglas de su casa –según los otros eran traidores por hablar con los "Sangre Sucia"-, y más de alguna vez se había burlado de él con el grupo de Malfoy. Ron igual lo evitaba, especialmente porque una vez Ginny dijo que era lindo.

-Gracias –le dijo Puck, y luego miró a Quinn, que estaba sorprendida porque Puckerman llevaba canciones _muggles_ en su porta guitarra-. Ah, sí… me gusta la música de _muggles_, ¿Algún problema? Crecí entre ellos, es algo que jamás podría evitar aunque lo quisiera. Además, la canción es genial… _Sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good_ –cantó el muchacho.

Quinn sonrió ligeramente. La voz de Puck era sexy cuando cantaba, bueno él igual lo era, pero no es algo que diría en voz alta.

-Cantas bien –dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Gracias… -respondió Puck mirando si había alguien alrededor.

-Muy bien diría yo –dijo Santana sin creer que Puckerman sabía cantar. O sea, era Noah Puckerman de quien estaban hablando, no de cualquier otro chico. Noah Puckerman-. No sabía que podías cantar, Noah. Además, ¿Canciones de _muggles_? Por favor –se burló-. Si Draco te escuchara cantando ese tipo de música no dudaría en aplicarte el maleficio crusiatus. Ya me lo imagino –comentó Santana tomando su varita-. Cru…

-Siento decirle esto, Sta. López –la interrumpió Alastor Moody, el auror más loco que todos aquellos muchachos hayan conocido-. Pero si usted se atreve a realizar aquel maleficio, se irá directamente a Azcaban –amenazó.

Puck rio y tomó su varita y apuntó a la de Santana.

-Sí, así que ¡Expeliarmus! –gritó.

La varita de Santana saló de su mano y chocó contra un chico, extremadamente alto. Finn Hudson, amigo de Puck desde que eran niños. El chico pasó una mano por su nuca y miró a Puck, quien era el único que tenía la varita en su mano. Puckerman no pudo evitar largarse a reír. Se encogió de hombros y miró al resto cuando escuchó que el conductor gritó "¡Todos a bordo!". Puckerman le guiñó el ojo a Fabray que miró a Potter y a sus amigos sorprendida por la expresión de Puck al despedirse.

-Dime Puck –dijo antes de alejarse con Santana y el resto de sus cosas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se echaron a reír mirando a Quinn. Ella los conocía, pero no hablaba tanto con ellos, pero no se podría decir que se llevaban mal. Quinn arregló su rubio cabello atrás de su oreja y tomó su gato. Caminó hacia otra chica rubia que igual tenía un gato, pero este era obeso en comparación al de Quinn que era completamente normal. Ambas chicas subieron al tren dejando sus cosas cerca del vagón de equipaje. Ambas brujas guardaron sus varitas en sus bolsillos y se fueron conversando acerca de lo que esperaban este año en Hogwarts.

-Yo quiero que Hufflepuff gane la copa de la casa este año –dijo la acompañante de Quinn mientras buscaba un compartimiento vacío, o uno más o menos vacío.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás consciente de que Gryffindor la ganará otra vez? –le dijo abriendo la puerta de salida del vagón, para pasar a otro- Es obvio, tienen a los mejores alumnos con los mejores valores morales. Como ese tal Harry Potter, no es que lo odie ni nada de eso, pero creo que si no tuvieran a Potter y si Potter se hubiera quedado con lo que el sombrero seleccionador dijo por primera vez, los de Slytherin hubieran ganado la copa de la casa todos estos años. Cosa que tampoco nos favorecería porque soy de Ravenclaw y tú eres de Hufflepuff. Así que me gustaría que los profesores, en especial Dumbledore se basaran más en las notas, si fuera así te aseguro que Ravenclaw ganaría la copa de la casa. Somos los más aplicados, de hecho nosotros ni siquiera tenemos contraseña para pasar a nuestra sala común, tenemos un águila de bronce que nos hace un acertijo diferente cada vez que queremos entrar.

Brittany sólo asentía cuando la escuchaba hablar, ya que no entendía ninguna palabra de lo que decía. Hablar con Quinn era tan… confuso para ella.

-Hey, Fabray –dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se aparecieron de la nada frente a las dos chicas. Ambas gritaron en respuesta. Fred y George no pudieron evitar largarse a reír sin parar. Quinn negó con la cabeza e intentó seguir con su camino, pero los gemelos no la dejaron pasar.

-¿Es cierto que eres mitad Veela? –preguntó Fred.

Quinn levantó las cejas. ¿Qué demonios era una "Veela"?

-No, ella no prende fuego en su cabeza –respondió su acompañante.

Fred y George rieron al escuchar la respuesta de la rubia.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó George.

-Brittany.

-Bien, Brittany –prosiguió el chico-. ¿Sabes qué es una Veela? -Brittany asintió- Entonces, dinos qué crees que son.

-Son las cosas que prenden fuego y flotan en el gran comedor –respondió.

Fred y George se miraron sin saber qué decir.

-Fabray, ¿Sabes qué es una Veela?

Quinn titubeó un poco. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño aparato rectangular en el que empezó a escribir tocando la pantalla rápidamente. No podía decirles a Fred y a George Weasley que no sabía lo que era una Veela. Luego de unos minutos sonrió y miró a los gemelos quienes tenían la vista clavada en el aparato que Quinn tenía en la mano.

-Me alaga que crean que soy una criatura semi-humana –les dijo mirando a la cosa cuadrada-. Pero no, soy hija de _muggles_… ¿Quién les dijo que soy una Veela?

Fred y George se miraron sorprendidos cuando Quinn admitió que era hija de muggles, era difícil hacer que alguien lo admitiera en estos tiempos. Eran tiempos difíciles en los que el sr. Tenebroso había vuelto. Si alguien comentaba que le agradaban los _muggles_, podría desaparecer, como les advirtió Sirius Black en aquella reunión de la Orden.

-Puckerman –dijo George, luego de eso tomó la mano de Quinn y Fred la de Brittany. De la nada aparecieron en el compartimiento en el que se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Quinn sintió un dolor de cabeza intenso. Hizo su primera aparición, y a pesar de que hubiera sido una aparición muy exitosa, le preocupaba el hecho de que le faltara un brazo. Porque ese tipo de cosas pasaban. Lo había leído en el diario _El Profeta_. Decía que un mago había muerto desangrado por aparecerse la mitad de su cuerpo. Fue asqueroso.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –dijo tomando a su gato para que no fuera a pelear con el de Hermione.

Los cinco chicos se miraron.

-Esta chica hija de _muggles_ –dijo Fred.

-¿Eso es algo malo? –se defendió Quinn- ¡Creí que ustedes, los Weasley, eran más comprensivos! –exclamó- ¿Y por qué no le dicen nada a Granger?

Brittany se cubrió los oídos y empezó a llorar. Todos se voltearon a mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa, Brittany? –preguntó Ron.

-¡Yo igual soy hija de _muggles_! –gritó- ¡Me van a matar, me van a matar!

Hermione miró a Quinn con la boca abierta, "¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Brittany?" Se preguntaron ambas. Hermione se cambió de lado y abrazó a Brittany intentando calmarla. No podía decirle que eso no era cierto, porque en cierto modo lo era. Los hijos de _muggles_ estaban bajo amenaza. Pero no sabía si era prudente decirles. Les dirigió una mirada a sus amigos en busca de que alguno de ellos accediera a que le permitieran decir la verdad.

-Honestamente no entiendo nada –dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Qué tiene de malo que seamos hijas de _muggles_? Incluso Hermione es hija de _muggles_, por si no lo sabían.

-Los hijos de _muggles_ están amenazados de muerte –habló Hermione sin pensar en lo que decía.

El llanto de Brittany aumentó. Harry miró al resto y suspiró.

-Hermione tiene razón –dijo con seriedad-. Voldemort está de vuelta, y ustedes corren peligro. El otro día estaba en un parque cerca de mi casa y aparecieron dementores de la nada. Empezaron a atacar a mi primo y luego a mí. Por lógica, ningún dementor debería estar en un suburbio _muggle_, es simplemente ilógico.

-¿E insinúas que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado tiene la culpa de todo lo que está pasando? –dijo Quinn- Lo de los dementores lo puedo afirmar, vi uno.

-¿Viste uno? –dijo Ron- ¿Te hizo algo?

-No… -mintió Quinn. En realidad sí. Este la atacó, y hubiera muerto si no fuera porque había un mago al que jamás en la vida había visto la defendió.

-¿Segura? –dijo Harry- Son peligrosos, tienes que saber un hechizo muy poderoso para que no te hagan daño, ¿Sabías?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste? –dijo Fred.

Quinn tomó aire.

-Un mago que usaba una túnica morada me defendió –dijo exhalando.

-Kingsley –susurró Harry-. Tienes suerte de que alguien te hubiera ayudado, porque los dementores se alimentan de tus recuerdos haciéndote recordar los peores. Créeme, he pasado por eso.

Quinn sonrió.

-Te creo… -susurró.

Luego de un rato, el expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación de la escuela. Los siete muchachos se bajaron del tren y fueron a donde los esperaban unos carruajes, los cuales, para todos, se movían solos, pero para Harry, los movían unas criaturas horribles. Fred y George subieron al que esperaba ahí casi lleno. Cuando se subieron, este partió.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo mirando a la criatura que se encontraba tras ellos.

El resto se volteó.

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo Quinn mirando en la dirección que miraba Harry- No hay nada, o nada que yo pueda ver.

-Lo que tira del carruaje –le dijo Harry.

Hermione miró a Harry negando con la cabeza.

-Nada tira del carruaje, Harry –le dijo-. Se mueve solo, como siempre.

-No estás loco –dijo la chica que se encontraba en el carruaje. Era rubia y extremadamente pálida. Tanto así, que Brittany creyó que era un vampiro-. Yo igual los veo, estás tan cuerdo como yo.

Los chicos subieron rápidamente al carruaje. Atrás de ellos venían Rachel, Santana, Finn y Puck. El chico le sonrió cálidamente a Quinn, quién lo saludó con la mano. Finn le devolvió el saludo creyendo que ella lo saludaba a él y no a Puck.

-Queda espacio para uno más –dijo la chica rubia.

Puck y Finn se miraron y corrieron al carruaje para ver quién llegaba primero. Puck tomó su varita y apuntó hacia Finn.

-¡Petrificus totalus! –gritó.

Finn cayó al suelo inmóvil. Los seis ocupantes del carruaje miraron al chico en el cemento cubierto con hojas cecas sin saber qué decir.

Puck sonrió satisfactoriamente y guardó su varita.

-¡Enverstestatil! –gritó Santana haciendo que Puck cayera al piso con fuerza.

El chico le dirigió una mirada asesina a Santana y tomó su varita.

-¡Expeliarmus! –gritó López. La varita de Puckerman salió volando- Tú, te quedas conmigo.

Puck se paró y miró a Santana de mala gana. No era justo, era un soltero codiciado en Hogwarts y Santana López no lo dejaba acercarse a ninguna chica en aquel lugar.

-Yo voy a donde quiero, y con quien quiero –le dijo Puck.

-¿Y adónde vas y con quién? –dijo Draco acercándose a ellos-. No me digas que pensabas irte con esos traidores de la sangre, la Veela, la tonta, la lunática, la sangre sucia y Potter –continuó y recogió la varita de Puck-. De todos modos creí que volviste extraño este verano, ¿Tú hablando con Berry? ¿Es enserio, Puckerman?

Rachel se a Draco y tomó la varita de Noah. Se la lanzó. Puckerman la tomó en el aire y miró a Draco.

-Sólo tenemos cosas en común –dijo Rachel mirando a Draco-. ¿Es ilegal hablar con alguien de nuestra propia casa por eso?

-Exacto, ambos somos judíos –admitió Puck-. Haremos nuestros rituales juntos –agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé ustedes pero el hecho de que él haya demostrado sus creencias religiosas, lo hace parecer humano –dijo Quinn de la nada.

Todos la miraron. Puck sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

-Si no les importa, quiero irme de aquí, adiós –dijo Rachel subiendo al carruaje donde se encontraban los otros chicos-. Oh, ¡Finite! –agregó apuntando hacia Finn.

Puck se cruzó de brazos malhumorado.

-Se veía mejor como estatua, Raquel –le dijo de mala gana-. ¡Accio Saeta de fuego! –gritó. En menos de dos segundos su escoba se encontraba ahí- Adiós, López. Yo me voy de aquí –se subió a su escoba y se fue al castillo. Tenía hambre y quería ser el primero en pisar el castillo este año. Pero antes de todo, buscó el carruaje en el que iban los chicos buenos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Berry.

Cuando por fin los localizó, descendió un poco hasta llegar al alcance de Quinn. La tomó del brazo y la subió a la escoba con él. No sabía si eso era posible, pero al parecer sí ya que la escoba no mostró indicios de querer quebrarse. Fue hasta el campo de Quiddich y descendió nuevamente.

-¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES, PUCK!? –gritó Quinn cuando descendía de lo más alto al suelo a toda velocidad. Ella cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió sus pies tocaban la tierra. Ella no jugaba Quidditch, y con suerte sabía ocupar las escobas, le daban miedo. De hecho, se pasó los tres minutos de viaje gritando que la bajara inmediatamente. Pero Puck no lo hizo.

Cuando tocaron suelo, Puck dejó la escoba de lado y caminó hacia ella. Quinn le dirigió una mirada asesina y negó con la cabeza.

-Deberíamos irnos al castillo –le dijo cruzándose de brazos-. ¡No podemos estar aquí! ¿Sabes que Potter dijo que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado volvió? ¿Sabes qué significa eso? ¡Significa que estoy muerta! Los hijos de humanos estamos bajo amenaza… no me imagino lo difícil que tiene que ser como yo en tu casa…

-Es difícil… -suspiró Puck- No puedes mostrarte por quién eres, no puedes decir lo que piensas, ni siquiera mostrar tus objetos _muggles_ porque te juzgan. Cuando esos chicos supieron que era judío me miraron extraño. Ninguno de ellos sabía que es un judío, ¡Incultos!

Quinn miró a Puck impresionada. ¿Era cierto lo que estaba escuchando? Puck era hijo de _muggles_. Esto sí que no se lo creía.

-Como sea, hemos sido compañeros desde siempre aquí en Hogwarts, y siempre he pensado en hacer esto –dijo acercándose a Quinn. En el momento en el que terminó de hablar pegó sus labios a los de Fabray.

Al principio la chica se sorprendió cuando la besó, no sabía que hacer el último chico que había besado era un tal McLaggen que era de Gryffindor, y besaba como un sapo. Pero ¿Puck? Esta vez era diferente, le recordó a su sabor favorito de chicle, mora azul. Sus besos eran como comer chicle de mora azul. Sin darse cuenta las manos de Quinn estaban alrededor de Puck, una estaba en la espalda del chico y la otra la pasaba por su mohicano. Puck tenía una mano entre su pelo y la otra en su cintura. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, sus papás la habían criado bien, no como una chica fácil. Pero había algo en él que le causaba algo, algo que nunca había sentido por otro chico.

-¿Quinn Fabray? –dijo una voz conocida para ambos chicos.

Ambos se separaron de inmediatamente y miraron al hombrecillo que caminaba hacia ellos.

-¡Profesor Flitwick! –respondió Quinn avergonzada- Y…Yo…

Puck miró al profesor bajando la mirada. Esto era su culpa, no de Quinn.

-¡Qué vergüenza, Srta. Fabray! –dijo mirando a su alumna-. Y yo que la iba a nominar como perfecta de Ravenclaw.

Puck tomó su varita preparado para aplicar algún hechizo contra el profesor. Quinn tomó su muñeca haciendo que bajara la mano, sabía lo poderoso que era el profesor. Además, si lo atacaba, lo expulsarían y Quinn se sentiría culpable por el resto de su vida por eso.

-Los estábamos buscando –dijo el profesor-. Con sus familias quién sabe que les pudo haber pasado. Ahora, los quiero a ambos en la oficina de Dumbledore, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, profesor –susurraron ambos muchachos con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Tomen mi mano –dijo Flitwick estirando su mano hacia ambos jóvenes.

Los dos tomaron su mano, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron en la oficina del director. Estaba vacía, seguramente porque Dumbledore se encontraba en la bienvenida de los de primero. El profesor Flitwick se acercó a las pinturas de los viejos directores y habló con ellos acerca de que se tenía que ir y que tenía que vigilar a los dos chicos. Una vez que terminó se fue de la oficina dejando a los dos jóvenes solos con todas esas pinturas mirándolos. Puck no pudo evitar sentirse observado, no era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí por estar en problemas, pero nunca antes las pinturas lo habían mirado así. Le daba miedo. Miró a todas partes buscando algo con distraerse. Bingo. Vio el Fénix de Dumbledore, caminó hacia este y lo acarició. Apenas lo tocó, se transformó en cenizas. Puck se alejó asustado. No tenía idea de que esa criatura era un Fénix, muchos menos que se podía consumir por si solo y mucho menos que podía renacer de las cenizas.

-¡SE MURIÓ! –gritó horrorizado. Quinn rio al igual que las pinturas- ¿Qué es lo que les parece tan gracioso?

-Es un fénix –dijo Quinn caminando hacia él-. Arden en llamas y luego renacen de las cenizas –le explicó y luego señaló hacia las cenizas de donde salía una pequeña criatura-. ¿Ves? Son unas criaturas fascinantes, y muy lindas –agregó tomando la mano de Puck para que tocara la pequeña cabeza del pequeño fénix-. Pueden cargar cosas muy pesadas y su llanto tiene poderes curativos… me gustaría tener uno, pero mis padres votarían las cenizas la primera vez que se consuma –rio.

Puck rio con ella y se acercó lentamente hacia sus labios. Se besaron nuevamente. Quinn intensificó el beso inconscientemente. Todo era bueno, pero la puerta de la oficina se abrió, ambos muchachos pudieron ver que todos los profesores y una mujer que jamás habían visto en la vida entraron en la sala siguiendo al director. Se separaron rápidamente y miraron a sus profesores sin saber qué decir.

-¿Alguien me podría decir qué hacían dos jóvenes hijos de _muggles_ solos en el campo de Quidditch, con todo lo que está pasando ahora? –dijo McGonagall.

-Eh… yo… lo siento, profesora McGonagall –dijo Puck avergonzado-. En serio, sólo quería hablar con ella, y como verá, nosotros no somos de aquí y no estamos al tanto de la situación… yo en mi caso, sólo sé que el sr. De las tinieblas está de vuelta y que el papá de Draco quiere unirse a ellos otra vez. Por mí, no tengo ni la menor idea a quién se refieren con ese tal Lord Voldemort. Sólo sé que hay miles de cobardes que le tienen miedo, y creo que son unos idiotas porque Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros de Inglaterra, dejando de lado el palacio de Buckingham. No sé ustedes, pero yo le creo a Harry Potter, y creo que el ministro debería dejar de mentirles a todos. ¿Qué pasa si efectivamente Voldemort está de vuelta? ¿Nos matarán? ¿Nos torturará hasta la locura como no sé quién lo hizo con los padres de Neville? –siguió- Honestamente creo que si eso pasará, no debería ocultarlo… todos estos ministros y sus cosas a escondidas… -agregó de un susurro.

Una profesora con cabello rubio y corto aplaudió.

-¿Entrenadora Sylvester? –dijo Quinn mirándola- ¿Cree que él tiene razón?

-Claro que sí –dijo-. Yo no creo todo lo que dice el ministerio de magia, Quien ustedes saben iniciará una guerra y todos lo saben.

La mujer que ninguno de los dos había visto carraspeó y se paró frente a Puckerman desafiante.

-Tú crees que el ministerio miente –dijo. Su voz era aguda, cosa que Puck odió y con el tono de voz con el que se dirigió a él tampoco se podía decir que le agradaba-. Eso es una mentira, sr. Puckerman. El ministerio no miente, Potter es el que miente.

-¿Insinúa que Dumbledore miente, entonces? –la desafió Puck- Créame, señora como se llame que…

-¡CÁLLATE! –gritó tomando su varita. Miró al resto de los presentes- Está castigado, sr. Puckerman. Por ser encontrado besuqueándose con una estudiante y fuera de los lugares de seguridad del colegio. Si me permiten, colegas, creo que ya encontré el castigo perfecto, ¿Me permiten un momento a solas, con el muchacho? –preguntó. Dumbledore y el resto accedieron no muy seguros. Pero Quinn no se movió- ¿Te molesta algo, querida?

-Sí, si le hará algo a él debe aplicarlo conmigo –dijo-. Él no tiene toda la culpa.

La mujer asintió y esperó a que el resto saliera del salón quedando ellos tres solos.

-No es necesario que lo aplique contigo –le dijo-. Sólo tienes que mirar… -esperó unos segundos y luego apuntó hacia Noah- ¡Crusio! –susurró.

Puck comenzó a gritar retorciéndose en el piso.

-¡CRUSIO! –repitió la mujer.

Los gritos de dolor del chico se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Quinn tomó su varita como pudo. Aquella imagen de ver como torturaban a Noah Puckerman le estaba causando el mismo efecto. Apuntó a la mujer y entonces gritó:

-¡Expulso!

La mujer sintió que una fuerza la levantó del suelo haciendo que cayera al piso provocando un sonido ensordecedor. Quinn caminó hacia ella y la apuntó con su varita nuevamente.

-Jaulío –dijo con seriedad la joven.

En ese momento creció una jaula alrededor de la mujer. Quinn sonrió satisfecha. Luego apuntó a la puerta.

-Alohomora –la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a los profesores.

Quinn los ignoró y corrió hacia Puck que estaba en el suelo todavía retorciéndose.

-Calma –susurró-. Calma… estoy aquí… -agregó tomando la mano del chico.

Los profesores corrieron a donde se encontraban ambos muchachos para socorrer a Puckerman, que seguía quejándose. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos… ¿Quién no las tendría si aplicaran un maleficio imperdonable en contra su persona? McGonagall miró a Umbrige que estaba encerrada en aquella jaula medio inconsciente por el golpe en la cabeza.

El profesor Flitwick se acercó a la jaula y la sacudió. Se volteó sorprendido a mirar a ambos jóvenes que estaban en el suelo. Quinn acariciaba la mejilla de Noah mientras que él tenía ambos ojos cerrados, pero aun así tenía a Quinn de la mano.

-¿Quién conjuró esto? –preguntó todavía sorprendido.

Quinn mordió su labio y miró al profesor arrepentida. Estaba segura de que la podrían expulsar por eso.

-Yo… pero lo hice por defender a Puck o como sea que se llame –se defendió-. Ella lo…

Snape se volteó a mirar a Quinn cuando dejó de hablar.

-¿Sta. Fabray? –dijo el profesor cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Ella me atacó con un hechizo de defensa –dijo Puck intentando levantarse-. Pero ya estoy mejor… no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿Verdad? –miró hacia la jaula y apuntó con su varita- Finite –susurró.

Los profesores asintieron. McGonagall levantó ambas cejas mirando a Puckerman, supuso que mentía. Puckerman era uno de los mejores alumnos en Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y fácilmente se pudo haber defendido del ataque, ya lo había visto en duelos, los cuales casi siempre ganaba. El único que no ganó fue uno con Potter hace un par de años, y fue porque Potter habló párcel para confundirlo, aparte, Puckerman se cubrió los ojos con el brazo sin alguna explicación. Después de eso, apareció Sir Nicholas petrificado en un pasillo.

-¿Está seguro, Sr. Puckerman? –preguntó.

Puck asintió.

-Sí… ¿Por qué mentiría, Profesora? –dijo mirando a la profesora no directamente a los ojos, cosa que seguramente Dumbledore notó, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

-Sólo me cercioraba, usted es uno de los mejores magos de Slytherin –dijo McGonagall sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Soy el mejor mago de mi casa, muchos profesores me lo han dicho… espero ser perfecto algún día.

-Se vale soñar, Puckerman –dijo Snape caminando a la puerta, la cual abrió mirando a ambos jóvenes-. Supongo que a Dumbledore le gustaría que ustedes dos se fueran a la enfermería para que la Sra. Pomfrey los revise para que mañana puedan volver a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Puck sonrió para sí mismo y miró a Quinn extendiéndole la mano.

-Nos gustaría comer algo allá… -dijo Puck.

-Hagan aparecer comida y ya –dijo uno de los exdirectores de las pinturas.

-Buena idea –sonrió Puck y caminó hacia la enfermería junto con Quinn.

El camino a la enfermería fue bastante silencioso, ninguno de ellos dijo ninguna palabra. Sino hasta la mitad de este.

-¿Qué hiciste en el verano? ¿Pasó algo nuevo e interesante? –preguntó Puck rompiendo el silencio de los pasillos donde lo único que se escuchaban eran sus pisadas.

-Sí –respondió Quinn. Puck la miró interesado. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-. Tengo novio, es Finn Hudson, ¿Lo conoces, verdad?

-¿Finn Hudson? ¿El guardián de Hufflepuff? –preguntó. Obviamente sabía de quién hablaba, pero sólo quería comprobarlo.

-Sí… ya son casi cuatro meses –asintió Quinn mordiendo su labio. Se sentía culpable por besar a Noah y engañar a su novio de tal manera-. Es genial.

Puck se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, tomándola de los hombros con cuidado. Debía arreglárselas para hacer que terminara con él porque claramente Finn no era un buen partido para ella, era muy… tonto, pero no en el mal sentido, era inteligente y todo eso, pero era poco astuto y era una muy buena persona… digamos que era muy crédulo e ingenuo. Todo lo contrario a Puck.

-No debería decirte esto, pero… -hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando, sólo para dejar a Quinn aún más intrigada en el tema- no, mejor olvídalo. Si te digo, Finn me mataría, somos buenos amigos, ¿Sabes?

Quinn levantó las cejas en sorpresa, no lo sabía, y por lógica era casi imposible que Finn y él fueran amigos; vivían compitiendo por todo, y por la rivalidad de sus casas lo hacía cada vez más imposible.

-¿Crees que a Finn le gustaría enterarse que su "Amigo" de Slytherin se besuquea con su novia? –dijo Quinn.

-No le dirías lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Quinn sacó su pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y buscó en el directorio.

-Se lo puedo decir ahora –dijo encogiéndose de hombros fingiendo que iba a marcar el número de Hudson.

-Finn dijo que estabas gorda –dijo Puck. Fue lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza.

Los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Finn creía que estaba gorda? ¿SU Finn creía que estaba gorda? No podía estar pasándole eso. Creía que su relación con Finn estaba basada en la honestidad, y aunque no estaba dispuesta a decirle que se había besuqueado con Puckerman en el campo de Quidditch, sabía que Finn jamás le podría mentir. Pero lo hizo.

-¿Estoy gorda? –dijo con la voz quebradiza.

-No, claro que no –respondió Puck mirándola de pies a cabeza-. Eres perfecta, y sexy… no hay muchas chicas en Hogwarts que sean sexys, pero tú lo eres.

Quinn sonrió y besó sus labios superficialmente. Puck sintió como si se elevara del piso. Luego de unos segundos se separaron. Puck le sonrió ampliamente y la tomó de la mano.

-Vamos a la cocina… los elfos domésticos saben que yo siempre voy para allá cuando estoy hambriento –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Aunque todavía no se dan cuenta de que les robo alcohol –agregó con una risa.

Quinn levantó ambas cejas.

-Eso es de los profesores –le dijo la rubia.

-Nunca se dan cuenta.

Ambos chicos bajaron a la cocina y robaron un par de botellas, para luego dirigirse al baño de Myrtle la llorona. Gracias a Dios no estaba, sino ambos chicos se hubieran sentido incómodos si aquella chica fantasma los hubiera encontrado haciendo lo que hacían Puckerman y Fabray.

Apenas amaneció, cada uno se fue por su lado quitando la evidencia de todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

-Reducto –susurró Quinn apuntando a las botellas.

Antes de irse, ambos chicos compartieron un último beso. El cual era definitivamente el último que se darían en sus vidas, porque ambos muchachos tenían más que claro que todo eso era completamente imposible. Ella era novia de su mejor amigo, quién además era su enemigo en los partidos de Quidditch.

-Nada de esto pasó –le susurró Quinn.

-No nos conocemos –dijo Puck con una pequeña sonrisa.

Quinn salió del baño justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento salió Myrtle de la cañería de un baño. Puck se volteó a verla cuando la escuchó. Siempre le había tenido terror a los fantasmas, a esta chica especialmente. Estaba completamente loca.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, chico malo? –dijo intentando coquetear con él.

-A mi sala común –le respondió-. Ahora, si no te molesta, Llorona, me tengo que ir.

Dijo antes de salir del baño. Encontrándose con Potter y sus secuaces apenas volteó en el pasillo. Miró a Weasley con desprecio, a Harry con completa normalidad y a Granger intentando coquetear.

-Los profesores te buscaban –dijo Potter-. Creen que estás muerto.

-¿Muerto? ¿Yo? –dijo riendo- Estoy más vivo que nunca, Potter. Muchas gracias por avisar. Préstame tu súper capa que te vuelve invisible, creo que la necesitaré para ocultarme de los profesores.

-No te vendría mal eso… -dijo Ron refiriéndose a la muerte de Puckerman.

Puck tomó su varita y lo apuntó con esta.

-Repite lo que dijiste y…

-¡Hey, hey, hey! –gritó un profesor, quien era nuevo en la docencia.

Su nombre era William Schuester y era un _Squib_ americano. Había llegado a Hogwarts como profesor de criaturas mágicas mientras Hagrid no se encontraba en el castillo. Tenía el cabello corto, pero con rizos y era algo así como rubio. Siempre se estaba paseando por los pasillos prácticamente cuidando de los estudiantes, a pesar de ser _Squib_ era una buena persona y un amante de la música. Cosa que muchos "Sangre Sucia" apreciaban porque era una de las pocas personas con las que se podía hablar de música… la verdadera música que todos ellos escuchaban.

Will los separó y tomó a Puck con fuerza del brazo.

-Te estaban buscando, Puckerman –dijo el profesor.

-Siento estar desaparecido, profesor –dijo soltándose-. No se repetirá, si no le importa, ese uniforme no se pondrá solo, y aunque lo odio debo usarlo –finalizó antes de alejarse del trío de perdedores de Gryffindor.

Ron suspiró aliviado.

-Gracias, Sr. Schuester –le dijo el pelirrojo-. Llegó justo a tiempo, ese Puckerman es un buen mago, no me extraña que sus padres sean mortífagos, o que él mismo se convierta en mortífago uno de estos días.

Will negó con la cabeza mientras Hermione y Harry reían a carcajadas por lo que Ronald había dicho.

-Siento decepcionarte, Ronald, pero Puckerman no es el que todos creen –dijo William.

-¿Es un hombre lobo? –preguntó Brittany quien se había acercado a ellos en ese momento- Estoy tan segura de que Puck es un hombre lobo que como Finn es un semi-gigante como Hagrid… es extraño, lo echo de menos. Criaturas mágicas era mi clase favorita porque estoy segura de que me pedían que alimentara a Kurt Hummel cuando me decían que alimentara a un unicornio, ¿Sabían que Kurt vendió su cara para ser la figura de _My Little Pony_?

-¿_My Little_ qué? –dijo Ron.

-No entenderías, Ronald –dijo Hermione mirando a Brittany-. Primero que todo, Brittany, eso es ofensivo, ¿Kurt sabe que inventas rumores? ¿Te gustaría que inventaran rumores de ti?

-No… pero hay un par –dijo Brittany-. Pero puedo confirmar esos rumores, son cien por ciento reales.

Hermione levantó las cejas en sorpresa y asintió. ¿Acababa de confirmar que sí había algo entre Santana López y ella? ¿Era eso legal en Hogwarts? Los tres muchachos y Brittany caminaron al gran comedor dejando a Will solo. El profesor esbozó una gran sonrisa y caminó a la oficina de Dumbledore con una idea en la cabeza. Fue hasta la escalera y dijo la contraseña para que el grifo que le daba forma a la escalera subiera hasta donde daba la puerta. Al estar arriba, golpeó la puerta, la cual se abrió enseguida. El profesor caminó en aquel gran despacho y se paró frente al escritorio del viejo director.

-Profesor Dumbledore –dijo el joven _squib_-. Me gustaría hacer un coro de exclusivo para hijos de _muggles_.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron como platos sin poder creer lo que le dijo William.

-¿Quieres ser el dirigente de La Orden Del Fénix también? –dijo Snape que también se encontraba en el despacho. William lo miró frunciendo el ceño y se giró a ver a Dumbledore, que no decía ninguna palabra– ¡Estos chicos sólo quieren expresarse y mostrarse por quienes son! –argumentó-. Es por eso que se juntan en grupos pequeños para hablar de sus intereses, porque no hay muchos de ellos, y los chicos de Slytherin que son hijos de _muggles_ sólo quieren expresarse pero les aterra la idea de mostrase al mundo por lo que les pueden hacer, como ese tal Noah Puckerman. Ellos quieren parecer magos normales, pero no lo son, son personas especiales… y para ser honestos creo que son mucho mejores que los "Sangre Pura".

Snape, agradecido de que Schuester estuviera mirando a Dumbledore y no a él, asintió en acuerdo.

-Bien, pero tienes que buscar tu propio lugar de ensayos –dijo el director-. No puedo ayudarte a conseguir alumnos, los pondría en peligro. Así que sea un secreto a voces, ¿Entendido? Pero quiero que sepas, no lo mantengo en secreto porque quiera, sino por la seguridad de los estudiantes de familia _muggle_, porque si un mortífago o alguien del ministerio se entera de eso, habrá consecuencias severas. Severus, por favor infórmales a los otros profesores que Noah Puckerman se encuentra bien, lo vieron deambulando por el castillo esta mañana.

Snape asintió y salió del despacho de Dumbledore dejándolo solo con William Schuester, quién se apoyó en el escritorio de madera y miró al director con seriedad intentando formar lo siguiente que quería decir, pero le era difícil ya que era una decisión –más bien una petición– que no le correspondía en absoluto.

-Profesor, ¿Podría sugerirle algo? –preguntó–. Sé que esto no me corresponde, pero creo que es de importancia.

-¿Qué te tiene inquieto, William?

-Honestamente, creo que Noah Puckerman no pertenece a la casa de Slytherin…

-¿Cómo dices? –lo interrumpió el director.

-Sólo mire sus actitudes, profesor, es un buen chico –continuó–. No mataría ni a una mosca, claro, se burla de Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry, pero en el fondo estoy seguro que es una gran persona. Aparte, es un buen mago, y…

-… y le aterra la idea de que alguien de su casa descubra que es hijo de _muggles_ –volvió a interrumpir Dumbledore–. Pero eso no me justifica el hecho de que sugieras que lo cambie de casa, ni siquiera creo que eso sea posible. Si el sombrero seleccionador lo colocó en esa casa fue por alguna razón.

-¿Qué razón? ¡Puckerman no pertenece a esa casa! –insistió el joven profesor.

-La razón es muy simple –dijo una voz que provenía de un estante.

Ambos hombres se voltearon a ver al sombrero seleccionador que estaba posado en la parte de arriba de aquel estante oscuro lleno de libros que tenía Dumbledore en su oficina.

-El chico me lo pidió porque se sintió atraído a Santana Lopez que quedó en esa casa –explicó el sombrero. Will levantó las cejas–. Aparte, tenía muchas características que me hacían considerar meterlo en Slytherin.

Will negó con la cabeza y miró a Dumbledore.

-Pero ha cambiado, ¡Yo lo sé! –argumentó el _squib_–. Lo he visto como es con Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez y Quinn Fabray… también lo he visto hablar con Rachel Berry, y por lo que tengo entendido, es cercano a Finn Hudson.

-Mejores amigos desde la infancia, William –aclaró Albus Dumbledore levantándose de su silla–. Pero últimamente se les ha visto separados.

-Por una chica, ¿Tal vez? –dijo Phineas, el retrato de un exdirector–. Cuando esos muchachos estuvieron aquí, se estaban besuqueando sin importarles que nosotros estuviéramos aquí. Es perturbador.

Will rio un poco.

-Son adolescentes… las hormonas –explicó el joven–. El amor adolescente, ¿No está prohibido que hagan cosas indebidas en Hogwarts?

Dumbledore asintió.

-¿Qué harían si algo así pasa? –preguntó William– Entre estudiantes –aclaró.

-No lo sé, William –suspiró el director–. Nunca en la historia de Hogwarts nos hemos encontrado con un caso así…

-Lo más correcto a mi parecer sería expulsar a los estudiantes que lo hayan hecho –dijo Umbrige entrando en el despacho–. Están prohibidas por alguna razón. Los adolescentes no deben experimentar ese tipo de cosas… especialmente en un internado. Según yo, debemos iniciar un club de celibato.

Schuester miró a aquella profesora negando con la cabeza.

-Lamento decir esto, profesora, pero estudios de distintas universidades prestigiosas en el mundo, y diversos científicos afirman que sus hormonas los vuelven muy locos como para contenerse. La única forma de evitar que estas cosas pasen es preparándolos –le dijo el joven profesor–.

-No me interesan los _muggles_, querido –le dijo la profesora–. Somos magos y debemos preocuparnos por nuestros asuntos, los _muggles_ son irrelevantes para nosotros. Son una molestia en realidad.

-Como sea –se volteó a ver a Dumbledore–. Formaré ese coro, le guste a los otros profesores o no –le dijo antes de salir del despacho camino a su clase con los de primero.

* * *

**_¿Les gustó? Si tienen alguna sugerencia, o alguna crítica constructiva, tienen todo el derecho a dejar un review :) _**


End file.
